


Scroll

by cariboucat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (just warning for any who might be triggered by that), AU where they haven't met, M/M, ooc religious themes?, suggestive pictures posted online, thirst following
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariboucat/pseuds/cariboucat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo stumbles across Kenma's twitter, thirst-following happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scroll

_ Thirst-following _ .

Kuroo was pretty sure that term adequately described the last several steps he’d stumbled away from God’s light.

Pearly, perfect teeth dug into a soft pink lip; blond chin-length tresses swept over a delicate jawline. The zoomed-in image cut off just below rose-dusted cheekbones. Kuroo gulped and scrolled lower.

He’d only recently come across gamerkittenx5x’s Twitter when he’d followed Kuroo and Kuroo had followed back without a second thought. He’d promptly forgotten about the exchange, going about his carefree, innocent life with maybe a pretty good, certainly an okayish shot of making it to heaven.

That status had irreversibly changed one night after practice. His homework was done, his friends were asleep, and there was nothing to do but browse through tweets till he fell asleep. Out of curiosity, he’d decided to check out Kitten’s page.

Thinking back, Kuroo remembers he’d slept unusually soundly that night.

Now, Kuroo was back, scrolling past teasing picture after picture at a glacial pace. This felt wrong, dirty, but he couldn’t seem to x out of the tab and return to his homework. He flushed brighter with every new image that presented itself on the screen, feeling himself falling deeper and deeper.

A tweet without any image attached edged up onto his screen as he scrolled further down.

_ “I think that’s enough for tonight… Was it good for you, too? ;3”  _

Kuroo pulled his hand back from the trackpad, debating whether or not to scroll to the preceding post. The recent images had all been cute--some a little more suggestive than others--but nothing he’d be scared to be caught with in public. This post didn’t sound like it had followed anything innocent.

“I’m in deep enough, might as well,” Kuroo mumbled, bracing himself. He slowly edged his hand back to the trackpad and scrolled.

Kuroo was thankful beyond measure that he was alone; the sound he’d just made would not have been easy to explain away. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, his throat dry and his heart hammering against his ribs.

_ Christ _ .

Smooth, slender limbs spread out across a pale blue duvet, tan and perfect skin almost luminescent in the ambient lighting. The shot was angled like Kitten had been holding the camera above his head, aimed down at his flawless form arching off the bed and cutting off just below his neck. The mesmerizing curves of his collarbones gestured to a pair of delicate shoulders, one arm curving up and out of sight to hold the camera, the other bracing himself against the mattress. Resting in the gentle dip between his defined hip bones was a sleek black game controller, set at just the right angle to cover him.

That’s it, Kuroo was going to hell. 

“ _ Fuuuck, _ ” Kuroo pulled out the pillow he had been leaning on and groaned into it. His entire face was on fire, his thoughts melting into a puddle of heat and lust.

For a moment, Kuroo gave serious consideration to practicing self-restraint. He considered x’ing out, closing his laptop, and going to sleep, dreaming of volleyball or something equally benign. He considered heaven and hell and vaguely wondered if his path was irrevocably chosen already.

  
Despite it all, it wasn’t a long moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write nsfw for my life, i am weak and should have my sin license revoked


End file.
